User talk:Lord Mactalon
Hello there! This is the page where you can sit down and talk about anything Redwall related. Please remember to put a title and sign your message with four squigglymajigs...~~~~ NOTE: I will be unavailable for up to a week... Thanks! Welcome Template The Editors page is linked on both welcome templates. Look again. --LordTBT 16:04, 3 April 2006 (UTC) Oxeye He is already linked as Oxeye on many pages, so as just Oxeye --LordTBT 07:19, 5 April 2006 (UTC) Sagax Because Sagaxus is the son of an incumbent badger lord, his succession is assumed. --LordTBT 20:28, 5 April 2006 (UTC) Re:Revert No need to apologize, like I said nobody did anything wrong. Taking that off the main page is important ;) --LordTBT 22:15, 2 May 2006 (UTC) Re:Copyright Yes, it is completely legal under fair use copyright guidelines. Redwall Wiki:Copyrights --LordTBT 00:12, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Re:LP Will do. --LordTBT 23:04, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Wheels Adding "ON WHEELS!!!!" to the end of an article title is a spam tactic copied from wikipedia. Apparently somebody thought it was funny and tried it here. We disagree.--Ember Nickel 00:24, 29 May 2006 (UTC) Vermin Bands and Hordes Hi Mactalon, I'm the one who added the Vermin Bands category. What I really should have done was Vermin not under Chief Vermin. For Example, Burrad and Company are not part of Raga Bol's crew, so they get a Vermin Band category. Of course, for the Longtail Horde and some others, the Hordes category might be more appropriate, but since they (the longtails) don't follow Slagar the Cruel I put them under Bands. Kind of confusing because the Longtails outnumber Slagar's gang about 10:1...Slagar's crew is under Hordes and the Longtails under Bands...;) Do me a favor and go to http://all-things-edmund.blogspot.com/. I wrote three Redwall fanfics there which I'd like you to read. Ember Nickel has already been there. Yours Sincerely, FlinkyTheStoat 10:47, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Welcoming Certainly, anybody can welcome new users! To do so, use either or (for IP addresses) and sign your name.--Ember Nickel 00:29, 21 June 2006 (UTC) more fanfic Thank you for your interesting comments! I'll keep them in mind when I write new fanfictions. Speaking of which, I'm writing a Redwall fanfiction entitled "Coming of the Strangers" which I estimate to be between 60 and 100 pages long. That's too long for me to put on my website, but when I'm finished (which I estimate to be sometime in August) I could e-mail an attatchment of it to you. All I need is your e-mail address. Send back an R.S.V.P as soon as you can! I'll keep your comment about detail in mind. Yours Sincerely,FlinkyTheStoat 19:47, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Re: Mail It sounds to me like you made a contribution at Uncyclopedia, and they welcomed you or something... --LordTBT Talk! 02:26, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Re: Location Hi, you recommended the template for deletion if it was unneeded, I really don't feel it's necessary, so I deleted it. --LordTBT Talk! 23:20, 24 April 2008 (UTC) hello hi i am liam just saying hello--Liamloga 00:46, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Sherlock Holmes Excuse me, but as I looked at your user page, I noticed Sherlock Holmes as one of your favorite books. Would you recommend that book to someone else? Thurrn the Ranger 19:10, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you, I will look into Sherlock Holmes after I complete the Redwall series. From your description, it sounds like an excellent piece of literature. Thurrn the Ranger 11:36, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Age of Empires I play Age of Empires 3. You are nation that wants to settle in America, and you have to fight other nations. I recomend that game. Blizzard6654 01:39, 2 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 Re:Shimon Can you tell me the reference? -- LordTBT Talk! 06:03, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Falcons ROCK! flcons rock! they are all really cool. Good to see youre getting some good editing done. Thumbs up and good luckSegalia Beware the Warrior! 06:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) 'Ello! You seem to be a knowledgeable sort. Would you like a character in my FanFic? --[[User:Ejaxk The Abyss |Ejaxk The Abyss Talk! 00:51, October 25, 2009 (UTC) It's alright. :) You didn't bother me! Shieldmaiden(talk) 23:36, June 13, 2010 (UTC)